Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 August 2018
00:35:31 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:21:07 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 01:21:21 lollipop 01:21:46 grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr that was supposed to say "helloooo" 01:21:50 Lol 01:21:57 so is anyone here? 01:22:09 *looks around hopefully* 01:22:15 Anoara? 01:22:22 Isabella? 01:22:29 Ahava? 01:22:44 ANYONE? 01:22:50 ... 01:23:18 Mm, maybe not. :( 01:23:33 I'll come back later and try again. 01:23:49 Ehoooaaa there's thunder shaking my house 01:24:06 oh yeah it's big enough for me to see 01:24:13 *yay* 01:24:25 This is so random 01:24:45 maybe I should leave before I drive myself insane.... 01:24:55 yeah bye invisible people 01:25:44 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 01:25:55 -!- Chaton15 has left Special:Chat 02:38:26 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 02:39:06 -!- Chaton15 has left Special:Chat 03:06:02 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:39:32 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 05:40:52 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:17:08 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:18:24 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:18:27 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:35:37 !say (Please poke Sophie to restart the bot, as it has to be manually restarted) \n #{user.name}: Now exiting chat... 07:35:37 (Please poke Sophie to restart the bot, as it has to be manually restarted) \n #{user.name}: Now exiting chat... 07:36:06 oof 07:36:12 !commands 07:36:12 Sophiedp, all defined commands are: !quit, !restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands|^help, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello|^hi, !bye, !dabs|^dab, !emotes, !test, !site, !tou, !rules, !bot, !fun, !donut, !swag, !nc, !memes, !coppa, !say (.*), !updatelogs$|^log, !logs, !updated, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 09:28:25 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:28:26 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 11:17:11 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 11:18:30 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 11:18:39 Are u here? 11:19:05 Marichat lover25? 11:19:44 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 11:19:54 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 11:20:33 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 11:20:37 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 11:21:23 Im english but i live in italy 11:21:38 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 11:21:46 Where are u? 11:21:55 Sorry I am here 11:22:27 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 11:22:58 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 11:23:16 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 11:23:58 I said Im from n South Africa 11:24:32 -!- MatiBug345 has left Special:Chat 11:25:18 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 11:25:34 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 11:25:45 What do u like to do? 11:25:58 Marichat lover25? 11:26:03 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 11:26:07 Hello 11:26:52 I love to sew hats and dresses ( im not copying mari. I have this passion from when i was 7 11:27:04 That's so nice 11:27:15 Thanks 11:27:28 I also hv a thing for designing wen I was small 11:27:47 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 11:27:47 So wats ur favorite miraculous episode 11:27:58 Mines is dark cupid 11:28:14 The origines 11:28:18 Part 2 11:28:26 I love umbrella scene 11:28:32 I also love it the adrienette scene ��❤️ 11:28:53 Bt personally my favorite ship is marichat 11:29:00 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 11:29:17 Mine is adrienette 11:29:20 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 11:30:02 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 11:30:20 Do u wanan join the private message? 11:30:25 Sure 11:30:49 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 11:30:52 Btw it Marichat lover23 11:31:01 Nt 25�� 11:31:14 Sorry i writed wrong 11:31:19 It's cool 11:31:47 Go to the right and u will find my private messages that i writed to u 11:31:47 U are like my best friend 11:31:54 K 11:31:59 U too 11:32:12 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 11:37:25 -!- Marichat lover23 has left Special:Chat 11:38:03 -!- MatiBug345 has left Special:Chat 11:59:16 -!- Ladybug & Cat Noir Heroes has joined Special:Chat 12:00:31 -!- Ladybug & Cat Noir Heroes has joined Special:Chat 12:01:13 -!- Ladybug & Cat Noir Heroes has left Special:Chat 12:02:30 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has joined Special:Chat 12:03:31 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has left Special:Chat 12:03:53 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has joined Special:Chat 12:04:33 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has left Special:Chat 12:05:22 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has joined Special:Chat 12:06:31 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has joined Special:Chat 12:07:35 Hey guys!�� 12:07:55 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has joined Special:Chat 12:08:38 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has left Special:Chat 13:08:47 -!- Lovelyalva has joined Special:Chat 13:14:19 -!- EvanSMLJeffy101 has joined Special:Chat 13:14:45 Hi 13:14:46 hi 13:15:23 -!- EvanSMLJeffy101 has joined Special:Chat 13:15:53 -!- EvanSMLJeffy101 has left Special:Chat 14:17:50 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 14:31:39 -!- MatiBug345 has left Special:Chat 14:31:41 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 14:32:22 -!- MatiBug345 has left Special:Chat 15:54:00 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 16:00:55 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 16:01:47 -!- MatiBug345 has left Special:Chat 16:23:31 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 16:23:42 Hey 16:23:52 Areu here? 16:24:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:24:16 Bestie where are u? 16:24:25 I am here 16:24:29 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 16:24:46 What are u doing now? 16:25:04 I am chilling 16:25:17 Im doing nothing. Only chatting 16:25:18 And u? 16:25:24 Oh 16:25:29 :D 16:25:35 How are you 16:25:41 Fine 16:25:44 U? 16:25:54 Me too I am fine 16:26:16 What is your favourite episode? 16:26:24 GLACIATOR 16:26:31 Your? 16:26:48 Mine too 16:27:05 I love the kiss part and marichat moment 16:27:10 Yep 16:27:14 Me too 16:27:28 (content) 16:28:04 What shall we do? 16:28:08 Let's private message 16:28:19 Ok 16:28:25 Ok 16:40:28 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:41:10 I'm back 16:41:28 Hi 16:41:52 -!- UnicornsForever has joined Special:Chat 16:41:56 Hi 16:42:15 -!- UnicornsForever has left Special:Chat 16:42:17 -!- Marichat lover23 has left Special:Chat 16:42:31 Hell 16:42:39 I mean hello 16:42:55 Nice to see you all here 16:43:22 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:43:30 Welcome back 16:43:48 Hi 16:43:50 Hi 16:44:13 What shall we talk about? 16:44:25 -!- Marichat lover23 has left Special:Chat 16:44:29 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:00 Oh hi I'm new 16:45:40 To those who don't knw me 16:46:03 I know u 16:46:13 Oj 16:46:15 Oh 16:46:22 Welcome to the MIRACULOUS FANDOM Wiki 16:46:26 -!- Marichat lover23 has left Special:Chat 16:46:34 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:47:44 -!- Marichat lover23 has left Special:Chat 16:47:47 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:49:00 -!- Marichat lover23 has left Special:Chat 16:49:07 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:49:08 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:49:16 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:49:18 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:49:25 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:49:51 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 16:49:52 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:22 -!- Marichat lover23 has left Special:Chat 16:50:23 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:34 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:42 Matibug345 are u there 16:51:08 Yes 16:51:24 What are u doing? 16:51:36 Did the new ep. Came out? 16:52:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:52:17 Guys where are u? 16:52:23 Here 16:52:29 -!- Marichat lover23 has left Special:Chat 16:52:30 Oh ok 16:52:31 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:52:40 -!- Marichat lover23 has joined Special:Chat 16:52:47 No�� 16:52:57 Only in September 16:53:05 Oh I'm jst chatting 16:53:25 Did u watch reverser thou 16:54:13 Yep 16:54:22 Yep 16:55:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:05:11 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 17:05:47 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 17:06:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 19:28:33 -!- MatiBug345 has joined Special:Chat 19:30:15 -!- MatiBug345 has left Special:Chat 19:32:16 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has joined Special:Chat 19:33:07 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has left Special:Chat 23:37:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 08 19